Tragedy on Rye
Plot Lucy Dolan, a struggling actress, is murdered in an apparent robbery-homicide where a video tape filmed by tourists confirms the ID of three suspects. The suspects are ultimately convicted, but McCoy decides to take another look at the evidence in the case even after winning despite his prior eagerness to put the three men behind bars. While looking over the report of the defense's forensic accountant, McCoy discovers that amongst the enormous volume of phone activity is one person who called every couple of days for months and then never once after Lucy was murdered rather than continuing to call until word got out about Lucy's murder. McCoy realizes that the man, Ernest Borges, knew Lucy was dead and contacts Lieutenant Van Buren. Borges is arrested by Briscoe and Green who find drugs in his apartment during the arrest. A gun is also found that ballistics confirms is the murder weapon. Borges has no connection to the three men who were convicted, proving that they really are innocent. McCoy begins the process to release the three men from prison while Borges' attorney is eager to discuss a deal. McCoy realizes that the defense was so busy slandering the victim, they forgot to check into the evidence and missed the clue that could've proved their clients' innocence. Serena is left concerned with finding a way to ensure such a thing never happens again. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Elisabeth Röhm as A.D.A. Serena Southerlyn * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Recurring cast * Tim Ransom as Defense Attorney Andrew Maynard * John Cariani as C.S.U. Technician Julian Beck * Charlotte Colavin as Judge Lisa Pongracic * David Lipman as Judge Morris Torledsky * Brian Davies as Judge Warren Busey Guest cast * Beth Dixon as Mrs. Dolan * Omar Sharif Scroggins as Matthew Carton * Jerry Grayson as Mr. Halprin * Malcolm Barrett as Harold "Harry" Johnson * Tony Campisi as Steve Hanft * Reathel Bean as Walter Dolan * Darcy Pulliam as Mrs. Platt * Gil Rogers as Mr. Platt * Wally Dunn as Saul Mishner * Mary Elaine Monti as Claudia Paswell * Lia Yang as Defense Attorney Yoriko Fujitsa * Tim Ransom as Defense Attorney Andrew Maynard * Peter Ratray as Max Willet * Bruce Winant as Dale Franks * Gary Lowery as Forensic Accountant Ted Vavoulis * Tia Dionne Hodge as Marta Severin * Michael LiDondici as Steiner * Stewart Steinberg as Deli Owner * Billy Griffith as Ernest Borges * Kola Ogundiran as FTD Man * Dakota Anderson as Daniel "Danny" Otum * Nan-Lyn Nelson as Carton's Mother * Danny Dennis as Counterman * Chuck Ardezzone as Court Clerk * John Louis Fischer as Assistant M.E. Neil Brock * Jill Gureasko as Jury Foreperson References Fremont Downs Raceway; Finkle (Judge); Quotes Quotes Background information and notes Based off the 2001 Carnegie Deli murders where 4 people were killed in a botched drug-related robbery. Like in the episode one of the victims was an actress Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes